Titans e Cavaleiros
by Ali Riviera
Summary: Ha muito tempo atras os titans que mantiao o equilibrio na terra se rebelaram contra os deuses. Foi nescessario que todos os deuses se juntassem para poder aprisiona-los. Hoje, Atena tera a ajuda destes seres para lutar contra os inimigos na terra?
1. Chapter 1

Todo mundo ja sabe, mais eu vou escrever do mesmo jeito.

Saint Seiya nao me pertence! Mas as garotas e alguns outros personagens que possam aparecer sao meus.

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, eu quero saber o quao ruim eu estou escrevendo.

Capitulo 1 : O Começo

O santuário estava em silêncio, todos os cavaleiros descansavam em suas casas. Mas no templo de Athena, Saori caminhava de um lado para o outro frenéticamente. Tatsume que tentava acalma-la era completamente ignorado pela deusa. "Eles estão vindo, o que vou fazer, por que tinha que ser agora, o templo ainda não está pronto" Ela repetia até que alguem bateu na porta, Saori estanca no meio do salão. "Tatsume" ela não precisava continuar, ele foi até a porta e à abrio. Na frente dele estava um homem de aproximadamente uns trinta anos, ele vestia uma toga que realçava seu porte atlético. "Zeus…" Saori não esperava que ele tambem viesse. O homem sorriu e entrou na sala para comprimenta-la. "Athena, tenho mais algumas instruções para você" Ela ascentiu e apontou para a mesa mas Zeus nem se mexeu. "Elas ficarão sobre seu cuidado, depois dos problemas que Ares me causou, não confio em mais ninguem para controlar-las." Ele suspirou "Mas eu as havia prometido uma chance de se redimirem" Ele sorriu e Athena ficou preoculpada "Afinal seria bom dar uma folga para os seus cavaleiros, deixem que elas trabalhem, mas POR FAVOR seja especifica com suas ordens" Zeus estava sério, Athena podia notar a preoculpação dele "Se é tão perigoso que elas estejam aqui, por que não as levam de volta, a Terra está em paz, não vou precisar delas." A deusa replicou com a esperança de que seu pai fosse mudar de idéia. "Não, não seria justo. Elas já tem alguma esperiência como humanos mais passaram muito tempo confinadas, você terá que ensinar-las como se portar" Ele falou descontraido. "Mesmo sendo humanas, seus poderes continuam os mesmos e suas memorias tambem, tome cuidado." Zeus virou-se para a porta e estava prestes a sair quando Saori o interrompeu "Você espera que eu me torne babá destes seres, você sabe o quanto eu…, Elas quase destruiram tudo que nos criamos, come pode arriscar tudo denovo?" Athena não controlava a sua furia. "Acalme-se, se algo acontecer você terá como parar-las, elas não terão escolha a não ser obedecer, se elas se recusarem, voltarão a ser presas no abismo." Ele falou em um tom de que não queria mais argumentos. "ENTREM!" Zeus falou fitando a porta. Um a um figuras saiam da escuridão e entravam no templo. Oito mulheres destintas que pareciam ter vindo de um conto de fadas entraram. A primeira a entrar causou arrepios em Saori, embora ela fosse bonita ela passava um ar de frieza. Seus longos cabelos negros que iam até o joelho não davam uma volta sequer. Seus olhos eram de um cinza quase branco assustando a deusa ainda mais. Ela trajava um vestido negro que parecia ter sido entrançado a mão, com longas mangas que se abriam na altura do cotovelo. Ela parou perto de Zeus e esperou por mais ordens. Assim todas as oito mulheres entrarram. A Segunda tinha cabelos alarajados com algumas mechas negras. Seus olhos eram violetas, sua pele morena, sem duvida uma combinação unica. Ela vestia um vestido com detalhes pretos na saia e nas mangas que desciam até o cotovelo. A Terceira tinha a pele bronzeada que resaltava mais seus olhos verdes. Seus cabelos eram castanho claro e ondulados e desciam até metade das costas. Ela vestia um longo vestido verde com fitas que se entrelassavam definindo sua figura, estilo romano com sandálias douradas como a fita que se entrelassavam contornando suas coxas. A quarta tinha o cabelo loiro platinado quase branco com mechas azuis, seu cabelo ia ate um pouco antes dos ombros e sua franja cobria seu olho direito. Seus olhos vivos azuis encaravam Saori com um sorriso mistérioso. Seu vestido era rente ao corpo que ia até o joelho, onde começava suas botas tambem brancas. A quinta trajava um vestido degrade, de vermelho para preto, seu corpete era feito de coro avermelhado assim como as mangas que cobriam o que parecia ser seda vermelha no restante do vestido. Seus cabelos eram vermelho fogo e desciam até a sua cintura e contrastava com seus olhos verde esmeralda. Logo apos ela entraram mais duas, uma vestia um vestido azul e verde que realcava o seu corpo, seu vestido era longo e sem mangas, ela andava descalca. Seus cabelos desciam até os joelhos onde formavam pequenos cachos nas pontas, eles eram azul royal e seus olhos eram azul bem claro. A outra era loira, seus cabelos iam até seus pés, seus olhos eram amarelos. Ela vestia um vestido branco até os joelhos feito de varias camadas de um tecido transparente e esvoaçante e tambem andava descalça. Elas pararam proximo as outras e fitavam Tatsume com curiosidade. A ultima a entrar vestia um vestido bege que descia até metade das coxas e um colán marrom. Suas mangas eram longas mas eram abertas na parte de cima presas por broches em algumas partes. Seus sapatos eram morrons e lembravam sapatos de gnomos. Seus cabelos eram marrom escuro, cheio de cachos que desciam até a bunda com olhos castanho claro quase amarelo.

Zeus que assistia a reação de Athena diante da chegada das garotas resolveu apresenta-las. "Essa é a reencarnação da Deusa Ahena aqui na terra, Vocês estarão a merce dela. Assim como Ares, terão que obedecer suas ordens se quiserem permanecer livres." Ele falou para as garotas. "Athena, Essas são as titans. Trevas, Luz, Natureza, Gelo, Fogo, Agua, Vento e Terra" Ele disse apontando para cada uma das garotas na ordem em que haviam entrado no templo. Natureza, Agua, Vento e Terra sorriram para ela, as outras continuaram a encara-la. Deixando Tatsume irritado. "Voces nao vao reverenciar, estao diante da DEUSA ATHENA!?" Ele esbravejou mas foi ignorado pela maioria das garrotas com excessão de natureza que soltou um risinho baixo. "Isso não será nescessário, Tatsume, por favor, veja se os preparativos para o jantar estão prontos" Saori falou antes que ele começasse um de seus sermões sobre quão insolentes as garotas eram. "Se vão ficar na terra precisarão de nomes comuns…" a deusa falou olhando cada uma delas de cima a baixo. "e roupas comuns." Finalizou. Nenhum comentário foi feito, as titans continuaram caladas a encarar-la. "Porque não falam algo?" Saori ja estava cansada da atenção dirijida a ela. "Podem falar normalmente" Zeus suspirou. "Usaremos os nomes de humanos" a titan das trevas respondeu. "E qual seriam estes nomes?" Saori perguntou. Elas so falam se eu perguntar algo? Vai ser uma longa noite a deusa pensava "Alia, Leah, Maya, Ingrid, Samantha, Cayen, Rebecca, Jasmin" a garota de cabelo alaranjado falou apontando para cada uma. Tatsume apareceu na porta do salão para avisar-la que o jantar estava pronto. "Por que não comemos algo?" Ela direcionou todos para a sala de jantar onde uma mesa longa estava posta. "Agora que elas estão entregues, eu vou me retitar" Zeus falou se despedindo de Saori. "Comportem-se!" Ele falou para as garotas e logo depois desapareceu. Se ele pode desaparecer assim porque ele usou a porta? pensava Tatsume.

Os cavaleiros se perguntavam qual a razão do treino ser cancelado, pelomenos a maioria deles. Kanon, Milo e Aldebaran haviam voltado para dormir enquanto os outros arrumavam algo pra fazer. Alguns minutos depois Atena os chamou por cosmo, avisando para se reunirem na décima terceira casa.

"Cadê o milo?" Shion perguntava irritado. "Aqui!" ele respondeu ofegante indo se juntar aos outros. "Desculpe-me, não vai acontecer de novo" ele completou ajoelhando-se perante a deusa que sentava no trono. Shion estava prestes a dar um sermão em Milo por causa do atraso quando Atena o interompeu. "Não foi pra isso que os chamei aqui, temos coisas mais importantes para resolver." Atena não parecia muito feliz. "Algo de errado, Atena?" Aiolos perguntou preoculpado "Nada que não será resolvido" Ela respondeu indo em direção aos cavaleiros. Zeus me pediu para que eu cuidasse de algumas pessoas…" ela parou vendo as reações de seus dourados. "Para o bem estar de todos, elas virão morar aqui no santuário" a deusa se mantinha séria. "ELAS!?" Miro perguntou. "Morar aqui, onde?" Aiolia perguntou. "Atena, sinceramente, nós não somos babás" o cavaleiro de cancer respondeu indignado com a ideia da deusa. "Sim, garotas, que deverão chegar a qualquer momento. Eu não os peço que virem babás, apenas que as mantenham fora de problemas" ela os encarava séria. "Isso é o cumulo" Kamus falou indignado "Tudo já foi decidido, não é uma sugestão" ela falou com um soriso irrônico, a verdade e que nem ela queria que isso acontecesse mas seu pai não lhe deu escolha. "Afinal não é possivel que os legendários cavaleiros de ouro de Atena sejam incapazes de proteger garotas." Todos ficaram em silêncio, alguns ofendidos pelo comentario da deusa. "Faremos o que você nos ordenar" Shaka falou se aproximando da deusa que lhe sorrio. "Bem, são oito garotas, que ficarão com oito de vocês, porem os outros tambem terão que ajudar. Vocês são responsáveis por qualquer problema que elas possam causar até que elas se vão. Alguma pergunta?" ela falou pegando oito pastas negras que estavam com Shion. "Porque que Zeus quer que às protejamos? O que elas tem de tão importante?" Dohko perguntou "Zeus as fez uma promessa e até que ela se cumpra, essas garotas terão que ficar comigo." Os cavaleiros estavam surpresos, porque Zeus faria promessas a mortais e que tipo de promessa seria. "Com quem elas ficarão?" Aldebaran perguntou torcendo para que nenhuma ficasse com ele. "Ok. Mu, Saga, Mascara, Aiolia, Shaka,Milo, Aiolos e Kamus" Ela lia o nome dos cavaleiros que não estavam nada satisfeitos. "Vão para suas casas se preparar para a chegada delas. E me encontrem as 3 horas nos portões do santuário, perto da arena. Podem se retirar" Atena falou se sentando no trono. "Tem certeza que isso foi uma boa idéia?" Shion perguntou se aproximando da deusa "Eu passei a noite inteira tentando escolher quem ia ficar aonde" ela apoiava sua cabeca nas maos. "Por que traze-las pra ca?" o mestre do santuário insitiu. "Por que eu tenho que ficar de olho nelas. Me avise quando elas chegarem" Saori falou ao se retirar.

Espero que tenham gostado, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo então comentem please!!

Também pretendo postar essa fic em inglês, caso estejam interessados.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, se você está lendo isso e pq vc gostou do primeiro capítulo (espero).

Aqui vai o segundo, desculpa pelos erros de português, especialmente os acentos, meu pc so escreve em inglês ai eu tenho que ficar colocando as acentos depois e termino pulando alguns. (

As músicas deste capítulo são: tan tan tan tan…

The Rockafellar Skank de Fatboy Slim (veinha mais é legal)

Saideira de Skank (o a poeira do bau ai gente)

Me avisa se gostarem da história, plixxxxx

Ah, e Saint Seiya não me pretence (eu não teria imaginação o suficiente pra criar tudo aquilo, e nem gosto do Seiya tanto assim, hihihi)

Pensamentos estarão assim blah (Entre asteriscos)

em outra lingua vai ser # blah #

Acho que isso é tudo, pode ler agora…

Agora… (cri, cri, cri…)

Agora…

Capitulo 2

Pera, pera ai!!

Brincadeira… pode ler, eu deixo p

Ch 2: A Chegada

No horário combinado os cavaleiros desceram para a entrada do santuário onde Atena, Shion e Tatsume estavam. "Ue, ele não foi buscar as meninas?" Afrodide perguntou fitando Tatsume. "Não foi nescessário, elas ja conhecem o caminho" Shion respondeu um pouco nervoso, ele não gostava da ideia de ter-las no santuário, elas poderiam se rebelar contra Atena. "Mas o Santuário é escondido, como.." Shura parou ao perceber que dois carros se aproximavam da entrada. O promeiro era um Range Rover preta com vidros fumê, em cima do carro tinha um deck para prender o que pareciam ser pranchas de surf, quarto para ser mais específico e atrás do carro tinha uma moto de corrida presa. O Segundo carro era do mesmo mais era azul escuro, tambem com vidros fumê, e tinha mais quarto pranchas e uma moto. "Elas acham que estão de ferias ou o quê?" Aldebaran perguntou ao ver os carros pararem na frente deles. Ninguem respondeu, de dentro dos carros sairam oito garotas que conversavam entre si e iginoravam o grupo que as olhava. Suas roupas eram simples, uma camiseta, calca comprida de tenis. Elas estavam conversando em uma língua que a maioria deles não entendiam. Os cavaleiros ainda adimiravam a beleza das meninas quando uma delas passou por eles e foi falar com Saori que tambem estava surpresa. " O que houve com as roupas…" a deusa perguntou. "Nao queria assustar seus rapazes" ela respondeu séria. As outras garotas tambem iguinoraram os cavaleiros e foram para perto de Saori. #Por que tão nos olhando assim?# a loira de olhos amarelos perguntou para a ruiva. #Parece que nunca viram mulheres na vida. Hihihi.# a ruiva replicou baixinho para que os cavaleiros não a ouvissem. #Num to gostando dessa história, agente vai ter que ficar com eles, por que agente num pode ficar num hotel ou em outra casa?# Uma garota de cabelo platinado com mechas azuis que combinavam com seus olhos perguntou emburrada. #Por que Zeus nos quer aqui!# a garota de cabelo alaranjado e olhos violetas disse se aproximando de Atena.

"Bem, ja que todos estão aqui, vou explicar como serão as coisas por aqui." A deusa anunciara chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros que ainda olhavam as garotas. "Estes são meus cavaleiros de ouro…" ela comecou "Mu de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Aiolia de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpião, Aiolos de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes" cada cavaleiro comprimentava as garotas quando seus nomes eram mencionados. "garotas, apresentem-se, por favor." Ela virou-se para as garotas. "Alia Escada" falou a garota de óculos escuro, seus cabelos negros iam até os joelhos contrastando com sua pele clara, ela vestia uma camisa preta com o nome Oakley roxo na frente, calça preta e um tênis preto e branco. "Ela é a encarnacao da titã, Trevas" Saori explicou espantando os cavaleiros. Mas os titãns estavam presos os cavaleiros pensavam. "Leah Maus, titã de Luz " a segunda garota a se apresentar tinha cabelos laranja, com mechas pretas descendo até os ombros, olhos violeta, pele bronzeada. Ela vestia um camisa laranja, calça preta e tênis preto. "Maia Frota, titã de natureza" ela vestia um vestido verde até os joelhos com sandálias rasteras. Seus olhos eram verdes e seu cabelo era castanho claro e ondulado que descia até metade das costas e tambem era bronzeada. Ela parecia amigavel. "Igrid Cruzeiro, Titã de gelo" ela era loira platinada com mechas azuis, seus cabelos iam até um pouco antes do ombro e sua franja cobria o olho direito, olhos azuis e pele alva. "Samanta Bazui, titã de fogo" disse a ruiva de olhos verdes e pele morena. "Cayen Serenti, titã de terra" disse a morena de cabelos cacheados que iam até a bunda e olhos amendoa. "Rebecca Lima" a garota de olhos e cabelos azuis claro. Seus cabelo era caheado nas pontas e desciam até os joelhos. "titã de agua" ela completou. "Jasmin Dantes, titã do ar" falou a ultima garota que vestia um vestido florido, ela era loira, seus cabelos lisos desciam até os pés e combinavam com seus olhos que eram amarelos.

"Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, vamos para as regras." Ela pausou "Vocês não sairão do santuário sem estar acompanhada por um cavaleiro ou amazona. Niguem deverá saber que vocês estão aqui. Qualquer problema deverá ser levado a mim" na ultima frase ela olhou para os cavaleiros "nada de festas sem minha autorização, alguma pergunta?" ela falou autoritária fitando as meninas que não pareciam nada felizes. "Onde nós treinaremos?" Cayen perguntou "Vocês poderão usar a arena durante a tarde depois que os cavaleiros terminarem de treinar. Existe um lago por trás da casa de aquário que tambem poderão usar, mais alguma coisa?" ela falou pegando as pastas que estavam com Tatsume. "Onde fica minha sela, quer dizer, quarto?" Samanta falou brincando, Saori que fitava-a com um ar de reprovação ouvia as outras tentando segurar o riso. " Vejamos, Rebecca, você ficará na primeira casa com Mu" ela apontou para o cavaleiro de Aries. "Samanta, casa de Gemeos" Kanon e Saga acenaram com a mão para ela. "Jasmin, casa de Câncer" antes que máscara pudesse protestar ela já estava ao seu lado. "Oi" ela falou sorrindo. Ele simplesmente a iguinorou. "Ela e rapida" Aiolia cochichhou. "Aiolia, você hosperará Leah" a deusa falou assustando o cavaleiro que conversava com os amigos. Leah parou entre Jasmin e Aiolia. "Comporte-se" ela falou para Jasmin sem encara-la. Jasmin fez que sim com a cabeca e parou de tentar falar com seu cavaleiro. "Maia, você ficará em Virgem, com Shaka" Saori falou apontando para o loiro de olhos fechados. "Essa num pegou bem" Maia falou para si mesma enquanto ouvia os risinhos baixos das outras. "Alia, casa de Escorpião" Milo ascenou para ela, ela andou calmamente para o seu lado. "Ingrid, você ficara em Sargitario" Ingrid sorrio para Aiolos e foi em sua direção. " Cayen, você ficará na casa de aquário" Cayen consentiu com a cabeca e foi em direção a Kamus. "Mais uma coisa, Cavaleiros vocês são responsáveis por mante-las na linha. Garotas, obedeção!" Saori falou se retirando. Os cavaleiros ainda estavam calados assimilando as informacoes que a deusa havia dado. "Onde tem praia por aqui?" Rebecca perguntou olhando ao redor. "Tem a praia do santuário há uma meia hora daqui" Afrodite respondeu se aproximando das garotas que se dirijiam para os carros. "Aonde vocês pensam que vao?" Mascara perguntou vendo-as entrando no carro. "Pular da ponte! Duh! Agente vai pra praia." Samanta respondeu. "Esqueceu que vocês não podem sair sozinhas e sem autorização!?" Kamus falou irritado. "Mais a praia pretence ao santuário, certo?" Maia falou e os cavaleiros concordaram "Então, não tem problema, ainda estaremos no santuário" Jasmin completou o raciocinio das amigas. "Mas a praia não conta como o santuário, e vocês nem descarregaram as malas ainda" Shura falou. "Agente faz isso quando voltar" Rebecca respondeu. "Vem com agente" Jasmin os convidou. "Eu encontro com vocês la, vou me trocar" Aldebaran falou se dirijindo para sua casa. "QUE!?" Mascara, Kamus, Dohko e Saga exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. "Nós não temos mais nada pra fazer, vou aproveitar pra me divertir" Aldebaran falou indo se trocar. "Sabe o que dizem: Se não pode vencer-los, junte-se a eles!" Kanon falou indo se trocar. "Não poderia ter ditto melhor" Milo falou tambem subindo. Aiolos e Aiolia, Afrodite e Shura simplesmente seguiram Milo, deixando Kamus, Mascara, Mu e Shaka na arena. "Eu tambem vou" Mu falou saindo. Shaka simplesmente comecou ir para sua casa. "Ate você, Shaka?" Mascara perguntou vendo o cavaleiro ir embora. "Não, vou meditar, enquanto eu posso." Ele respondeu. "Isso é o cumulo, traidores" Mascara bufava ao entrar em casa.

As meninas já estavam na praia há alguns minutos, os carros estacionados na areia, o preto tinha as portas abertas e o som ligado no maximo o que fazia o chão ao redor vibrar junto com a música.

_**Right about now,  
the funk soul brother…  
check it out now,  
the funk soul brother…**_

A praia estava deserta a não ser pelas garotas, ao se aproximarem notaram que somente quarto garotas estavam la. "Cadê as outras?" Milo perguntou procurando por Alia. "Lá" Cay respondeu apontando pra o mar. "Onde?" foi a vez de Deba perguntar olhando para a água. Milo já estava preoculpado, ele não avistava as meninas, elas poderiam ter se afogado, ou sido arrastadas pela correnteza, aquela praia tinha uma correnteza muito forte. Foi quando ele viu uma onda se formando bem longe de onde estavam. Nesta onda ele viu uns pontos coloridos. Eram elas, fazendo manobras que só se viam em filmes ou em competições, os cavaleiros estavam mais uma vez surpresos com o que elas faziam, enquanto as ondas se aproximavam eles reconheceram Alia, Ingrid, Rebecca e Jasmin. Samanta que via a espressão esbabacada na cara dos cavaleiros ria. Leah e Maia voltavam carregando umas trinta latinhas de cerveja e coca-cola mais umas duas garrafas de vinho que estavam na mala do carro azul.

Alia, Ingrid, Rebecca and Jasmin voltavam para a areia onde encontraram o resto do grupo comendo salgadinhos e bebendo. Cayen, Samanta e Leah bebiam cerveja junto com Aldebaran, Milo, Kanon, Saga, Aiolia e Aiolos. Maia, Mu e Dohko tomavam coca. Afrodite e Shura tomavam vinho (é estranho, eu sei, mais num gosto de cerveja p). "Sa, manda uma pra mim" Alia falou colocando sua prancha na areia há tempo de pegar a lata de coca-cola que voava na sua direção. "Tambem quero!" Rebecca e Ingrid falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Valeu!" Ingrid falou pegando duas latas de cerveja e passando uma para Rebecca. Elas estavam ensopadas por isso sentaram nas pranchas ao inves de sentar junto com os outros. Jasmin passou pelo meio do grupo e foi até onde Afrodite e Shura estavam. "Posso pegar uma?" ela apontou para a garafa de vinho. "Claro" eles responderam em unissimo. Nossa como ela e linda Shura pensava vendo a colocar um pouco de vinho num copo. Jasmin se sentiu observada e sorriu para Shura "Brigada!" ela piscou o olho pra ele e vontou para a ala das meninas ensopadas. Deixando Shura um tanto desconcertado. Afrodite só ria da cara do amigo. "Vem!" Ele falou se levantando com as garrafas de vinho e seguido por Shura foi se sentar ao lado de Alia e das outras.

"Entao, porque vocês vieram para o santuário?" Deba perguntou entre goles de cerveja. E as garotas trocavam olhares entre si. "Por que Zeus quis, por mim tava na Russia" Alia falou não muito animada com a viajem. "Ele que nos mandou pra ca, pra agente não causar problemas." Leah frisou a palavra problemas. "Que tipo de problemas?" Mu perguntou curioso. "Boa pergunta, nem agente sabe, estavamos muito bem onde estavamos" Samanta falou. "E onde era isso?" Dite perguntou curioso, elas tinham um pouco de sotaque. "Brasil, USA, Japão, Italia, Alemanha, Iglaterra, Suécia, Finlãndia" Alia respondeu apontando para si, Leah, Samanta, Jasmin, Rebecca, Maia, Cayen e Ingrid. "Quase perdi meu show de Sonata, por causa dele(Zeus)." Ingrid falou. "Sonata?" Kanon perguntou. "E uma banda de power Metal" Maia explicou. "É a melhor banda do mundo!" Ingrid corrigiu.

"EPA! Eu conheço essa música!" Deba falou interrompendo a conversa.

_**Tem um lugar diferente  
Lá depois da saideira…**_

Deba comeca a cantar junto com o cd deixando os outros com gotas na cabeca…_**  
Quem é de beijo, beija  
Quem é de luta, capoeira...**_

"Onde vocês arrumaram essa música meninas?" Deba perguntou e voltou a cantar. "Nós somos brasileiras, o que você esperava?" Rebecca respondeu e coomecou a cantar junto com eles. As garotas riam dos 'cantores' e os cavaleiros tentavam entender a musica, sem muito sucesso. #Ta me zuando, gente da terrinha. De onde?# Deba estava feliz, fazia tempo que ele não ia ao Brasil e não tinha contato com ninguem de lá. #Alia é de Recife, Leah de Natal, Maia de Manaus, Ingrid de Porto Alegre, Samanta de São Paulo, eu sou de Governador Valadares, Rebecca é Bahiana e Jasmin é de Brasilia.# Cayen falou. #E como se conheceram?# Deba continuava a conversar em português deixando os outros boiando. "Será que da pra voltar pro Grego?" Shura perguntou querendo saber o motivo da alegria do gigante. "Desculpe, é que elas são brasileiras, ai eu esqueci que vocês não falam português." Deba se desculpou.

--

Num esquece de mandar review, não, vai.

Manda algo, nem que seja um smile face. Assim ó: ) ou p se for assim é melhor ainda D mais eu aceito ( tambem.


	3. Chapter 3

O eu dinovu gente o/

Bem, alguns cavaleiros estão meiu sozinhus, tadinhos ( mas é temporário, se não ia ficar muita gente de uma vez só, ai até eu me perco.

Saint Seiya não me pretence! (não sou tão velha assim. Yupi!)

Lembraram de mandar review? Não! Num tem problema eu espero, pode mandar agora. (tic toc tic toc…)

Pronto, mandaram? Ainda não, o povu lento p vai la manda os reviews.

OK vamos comecar…

Capítulo … eh… qual era o capítulo mesmo? Ah! Lembrei é o 3. Nossa to no 3 e já to me perdendo, imagina mais adiante.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Que a bagunça comece…

Bem os cavaleiros e as titãns passaram a tarde inteira na praia se divertindo, especialmente quando Jasmin tentou ensinar Shura a surfar. Não foi muito bonito mais pelomenos foi engraçado, para os outros que assistiam é lógico. No final da tarde todos resolveram voltar.

"Nossa, elas são bem legais" Mu falou. "E eu pensando que iam ser um bando de patricinhas enjoadas" Milo concordou. "É, mais eu ainda acho que vai ser dificil ficar de olho nelas." Afrodite estava pensativo. "Por que você acha isso?" Dohko perguntou. "Por que elas tem o jeito de que fazem o que da na telha, Máscara, falou pra elas não irem e elas nem ligaram. Qualquer outro teria medo de desobedece-lo especialmente se Kamus está do lado dele" Afrodite explicou a situação e todos se lembraram do ocorrido. "Acho que nós não deveriamos ter vindo" Aiolos disse. "Tem razão, demos um péssimo exemplo." Shura concordou. "Que nada, se ele tivessem uma razão decente pra não deixa-las ir elas teriam obedecido, você mesmo viu que elas só estavam implicando com eles. Elas são boas garotas." Deba as defendeu. "Só diz isso porque são brasileiras." Aiolia brincou. "Claro, um cobre o outro." Deba entrou na onda. "Só uma coisa, vocês não acharam estranho que todas tem as mesmas tatuagens?" Dohko falou lembrando que todas as garotas tinham uma especie de tribal tatuado nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. Era um tribal preto entrelacado em um dourado que parecia com um fio de verdade que havia sido costurado no seus corpos. "Tem razão, eu tambem achei meio estranho." Mu lembrou-se da tatuagem em Maia. "Falta de imaginacao!" Milo falou lembrando da de Alia. "Acho que é alguma forma de pacto entre elas!" Dite interrompeu Milo. "Por isso elas tem a mesma coisa." Ele terminou. "Elas parecem bem unidas, mesmo sendo de lugares diferentes" Aiolos falou. "Mas elas moravam nos EUA." Aiolia justificou. "Mas elas estavam em países diferentes antes de vir pra ca" Shura rebate. "Nossa, invés de ficar tentando imaginar uma razão, por que não perguntam pra elas?" Deba falava estacionando o carro.

As garotas tiravam as malas de dentro dos carros, cada uma tinha duas malas. Nos carros elas deixaram as pranchas as motos e mais algumas caixas, quarto em cada carro. "Deixa que eu te ajudo" Deba falou pegando uma das caixas. "Não, essa caixa fica, não se peoculpe." Cayen se colocou entre ele e a caixa. "Mais você vai deixar todas as caixas?" Ele estranhou. "É, nós não podemos abrir as caixas ainda, então vamos deixa-las aqui" Os cavaleiros que assistiam a cena achavam a reação das garotas um tanto suspeita mais resolveram deixar pra lá.

"Vamos então?" Mu falou pegando as malas de Rebecca. "Não precisa se incomodar, eu consigo carregar" Ela tentou pegar as malas das mãos de Mu mais ele a impediu. "Pode deixar que eu levo, Rebecca, não é incomodo." Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Beca" ela falou o acompanhando nas escadarias. "Como?" ele perguntou. "Pode me chamar de Beca, as pessoas só me chamam de Rebecca quando faço algo de errado" Ela se explicou. "ok" ele falou abrindo a porta da sua casa. ainda bem que ele mora na primeira casa, imagina ter que subir isso tudo. Ela pensou entrando apos Mu.

"Vamos subir, povo!? Eu quero tomar banho." Kanon falou pegando uma das malas de Samanta enquanto Saga pegava a outra. "Tchau, meninas" Samanta se despediu e seguio os gêmeos. "Em que casa vocês moram?" Samanta perguntou pensando na subida. "Na Terceira, porque?" Saga indagou. "Ufa, pensei que tinha que subir isso tudo" Ela apontou pra as escadarias."Você deu sorte, Samanta" saga sorriu, ele gostava do jeito espalhafatoso dela. "Pode me chamar de Sa" Ela disse "Quem mora ai em cima?" Ela apontou para a quarta casa. "Máscara e creio que sua amiga Jasmin" Kanon falou entrando em casa. "Nossa, tô com pena dele" ela disse balancando a cabeça. "Dele?" Saga repetiu. "É, ele não parece ser muito paciênte e pra lidar com a Jas, você tem que ter MUITA paciência" Ela riu e entrou na casa sendo seguida por Saga.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo, Jas" Deba falou pegando as malas dela. E se dirijiu as escadarias.

"Tem certeza? Eu posso leva-las. Não quero fazer você subir isso tudo pra nada" Jasmin não queria incomodar. "Que nada, são só duas casas" Deba replicou. "Não é problema algum".

"Eu levo pra você" Dohko pegava as malas de Cayen e os dois subiam até a casa de Aquário.

"Vamos?" Aiolia pegou as malas de Leah e comecou a subir as escadarias. Leah sorriu deixando o cavaleiro corado. "Obrigada".

Dite pegou uma das malas de Maia e os dois subiam as escadarias junto com Shura que levava a outra mala.

Milo não ficou par trás, pegou as malas de Alia e esperou que ela travasse o carro para subirem. "Ha quanto tempo voce surfa? Eu nunca vi ninguem surfar daquele jeito" Milo puxou conversa. "Desde os dez anos, eu sempre morei perto da praia no Brasil e nos EUA eu sempre dirijia até a praia, não era muito longe." Alia explicou. "E essa tatuagem nas costas? Parece até o Shyriu" ele sorriu. Ela era simpatica. "Quem?" ela estáva curiosa, não era todo mundo que tinha coragem de fazer uma tatuagem nas costas inteira. "Ele é o cavaleiro de dragão, ele tem uma tatuagem de um dragao chines nas costas, mas ela e colorida." Ele explicou. "Sério, eu quero conhece-lo." Ela falou animada. "No momento ele está no japão com mais alguns cavaleiros de bronze." Milo não havia gostado do interesse dela pelo cavaleiro de dragão, mas não deixou transparecer.

Quando Deba e Jas chegaram a casa de Câncer eles descobriram que a porta estava trancada e nada do cavaleiro aparecer. "Ele deve estar com Atena, eu vou chama-lo" Deba se preparava para sair. "Não se preoculpe, você já subiu até aqui. Pode deixar que eu vou." Jasmin insistiu. "Não é incomodo nenhum" o cavaleiro já havia aumentado o seu cosmo para se comunicar com Máscara. "Eu insisto, afinal, não tem como errar, é so subir as escadas." Ela disfarcou, não queria usar seus poderes na frente deles,por mais legais que eles fossem, a estadia delas no santuário dependia da aprovação de Atena e ela não gostava nada daquelas meninas. Deba estava pronto para insistir quando Máscara apareceu descendo as escadarias para a sua casa. "Onde você tava?" Deba perguntou. "Não é da sua conta" foi a resposta mal humorada do cavaleiro de câncer que estava abrindo a porta. #Alguem chupou limão# Jasmin brincou, deixando o cavaleiro mais mal humorado ainda pelo fato de não entender o que a garota havia falado somente escutando as risadas de Deba. "Entra logo, vou te mostrar a casa." Ele falou deixando os dois na porta. "Bem, boa sorte" Deba se despediu dela com um abraço que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro de câncer. "Valeu, Deba, acho que vou precisar" ela brincou retrubuindo o abraço.

"Ja estão tão intimos assim é?" Ela mau entrou na casa Mascara falou sarcástico. "Nós somos Brasileiros, só pelo fato dele falar a nossa língua, já é considerado da familia, especialmente se você mora fora do Brasil" (Isso é verdade mesmo gente) Jasmin sorriu mas o cavaleiro iguinorou. "Eu te abraçaria tambem, mas tenho a impressão que você arrancaria minha cabeça for a por isso" Ela brincou vendo o mal humor do cavaleiro aumentar. "Seria mais uma pra minha coleção" Ele falou sarcástico. Jas achou melhor não perguntar. Ela o seguiu para dentro da casa e se deparou com milhares de rostos. Homens, mulheres e criancas estavam pressos nas paredes e no teto. Ela parou e olhava ao redor, surpresa. Que decoração horrorosa Ela pensava olhando os rostos. Máscara que agora esperava por sua reação ao ver seus troféis imaginava que a loira fosse sair correndo para Saori e pedisse para mudar de casa. Pelo menos esse era o seu plano para se livrar dela. Ele a fitava com o canto do olho esperando pelo grito de medo ou algo parecido. "Isso é tão injusto!" ela exclamou baixinho mas Máscara a ouviu. Otimo, essa é minha chance de assusta-la ainda mais! ele pensou virando-se para ela mas antes que ele falasse algo foi interrompido por uma voz que ecoava pela casa. "Eu ouvi isso, Titã!" essa voz viera do nada para repreende-la. Mascara procurava o dono da voz, mas não via ninguem. "Quem disse isso?" ele continuava a procurar. "Zeus" Ela respondeu tranquilamente. "COMO?" Agora o cavaleiro de Cancer estava espantado. "Ainda acho que não é justo!" Ela o iguinorou. "Ele coleciona cabeças e eu é que sou lancada no abismo!?" A garota discutia com a voz deixando o cavaleiro perplexo. "Ele matou algumas poucas pessoas, você pelo contrário destruiu civilizações inteiras, Vento!" Zeus respondeu o comentário dela. Máscara da Morte não sabia qual era o mais absurdo, o fato dela estar descutindo com Zeus ou o fato dela não se assustar com as cabeças. Até os cavaleros de ouro evitavam sua casa por causa delas. "Mais eu não guardei as cabeças como souvenir!" Ela insistia indignada. "Você não teria onde guarda-las!" a voz replicou. Jasmin não tinha como replicar assim que desistiu. Ela esta falando com Zeus! ZEUS!! Máscara a fitava abobalhado. Jasmin percebeu que ela a encarava mas ao ver a sua cara ela sorriu. Ele fica fofo quando ta confuso a loira pensou. "Tem razão, mas eu posso pedir pra Gelinho ou Terra fazerem um paredão pra mim, aposto que Trevas iria gostar da ideia!" Ela brincou. "Não abuse, ou te mando devolta para o abismo!" Zeus estava perdendo a paciência. "Mas porque ele pode e eu não?" ela fez cara feia como se fosse uma criancinha. "Porque você está em provação e eu posso revogar seu direito de estar na terra se você não se comportar!" Zeus não estava pra brincadeira assim que Jasmin achou melhor não discutir mais. "OK, onde é o meu quarto?" Ela perguntou mudando totalmente de asunto fitando um abismado cavaleiro. No que é que eu me meti? Máscara se perguntava.

* * *

Por hoje é so pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado, eu ainda vou infernizar a vida do nosso querido Cânceriano, quem mandou ter fama de durão. Outro coitado vai ser Kamus, mas num sei ainda o que vou fazer com ele. Tambem vou zuar com Shaka, ele é muito na dele. Tadin, nunca mais vai meditar com Maia pegando no pé dele, afinal, todos precisão de um hobby!

Afrodite: Ainda bem que agente se safou!

Dohko: É mesmo! Ufa!

Ali: isso é o que vocês pensam! HAHAHAHA! (Risada maligna)

Deba: Algo me diz que é muito bom pra ser verdade.

Shura: Concordo Deba, as leis de Murphy nunca falham!

Dite: Mas gente, só tem oito meninas e a autora não tem mais imaginação pra criar outros titães de elementos.

Ali: EPA, pode parar, que história é essa de num tem imaginação? Ora!!

Deba e Shura: MURPHY!!

Ali: Tome cuidado na vida não, pra você ver se eu num te lanço no abismo.. grrrr… num tem imaginação, eu posso cuma coisa dessas.

Dite: DESCULPAAAAAAA!!

Shura: Murphy nunca falha. -.-'


	4. Chapter 4

Tan tan tan tan…

O capítulo 4

Demorei um pouco pra escrever esse capítulo porque tava meio sem tempo, porem aqui estou eu.

Dite: pensei que ia me livrar dela (cochichando)

Ali: eu ouvi isso, Afrodite!

Dite: Não é que eu to feliz que você voltou hihi, toma uma rosa pra você (sorriso amarelo)

Ali: Não brigada vai que ele tenta me matar com ela

Ali: bem voltando a historia… aham… onde eu tava mesmo? Ah claro!

O capitulo 4 (que quase que não sai)

_**Cayen vs. Kamus**_

"Ninguem merece ter que subir isso tudo" Cayen resmungava ao chegar na casa de Aquário. Ela deixou que Dohko fosse na frente, afinal o dono da casa não parecia gostar muito delas. O Cavaleiro de Libra batia na porta mas ninguem respondia. "num tem ninguem ai não é?" ela perguntou se aproximando. "Não sei, acho que ele não está em casa." Ele respondeu. A titãn resolveu checar se a porta estava trancada, não havia subido tudo isso pra nada e para a surpresa de ambos a porta estava aberta. "Espera, você não pode ir entrando assim na casa dos outros" o cavaleiro protestou. "E você quer que agente espere na porta o dia todo, ainda por cima neste sol escaldante!?" ela replicou entrando na casa e sentando-se no sofa. "Se quiser pode ir" ela falou vendo a cara nada satisfeita do seu acompanhante. "Kamus vai me matar" ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela em espera do cavaleiro de aquário.

_**Rebecca e Mu**_

Ao contrario dos outros cavaleiros Rebecca e Mu estavam se dando muito bem, ele mostrara a casa a ela que tinha amado a decoração. Ela se sentia no proprio Tibete. "Nossa, quando eu sair daqui vou visitor o Tibete, parece ser bem legal" ela falou ouvindo o cavaleiro de Aries falar sobre seu país e seus costumes. Ela bebia suco de abacaxi, tudo na casa do ariano era natural, ele não comia nada de origem animal. Maia ia amar esse cara, ele é que nem ela. a brasileira pensava.

_**Cayen vs. Kamus**_

Os dois conversavam animadamente e nem notaram o furioso cavaleiro que os assistia ao encontrar-los na sua sala. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" ele indagou seco. "Eu vou morar aqui, lembra "ela se fingiu de desentendida o que o deixava com mais raiva da garota. Primeiro ela o desafiara, Segundo, o desobedecera e agora invadira a sua casa sem permição. "Agente não sabia aonde você estava, estavamos te esperando" Dohko resolveu interferir na conversa antes que alguem saisse ferido. "Vou te mostrar o seu quarto" Kamus resmungou pegando as malas dela e indo em direção ao corredor. "Obrigada por me fazer compania" Cayen agradeceu e seguiu Kamus que acabara de colocar suas malas no pimeiro quarto do corridor. "Esse é o seu quarto." Ele falou voltando para o corredor. "o proximo é o meu" ele mostrou a porta ao lado. "banheiro…" ele apontou para a porta em frente ao quarto dela. "Aquela porta da para o lago e a outra está fora dos limites" ele apontou para a ultima porta do corridor e para a porta proxima a ultima. "Agora que você disse isso deu vontade de ir la" ela ia em direção a porta mas foi impedida por Kamus que segurara seu braço e não estava nada feliz com a atitude da garota quem ela pensa que é? ele bravava em sua mente. "Se você entrar la, e eu saberei, você vai desejar nunca ter vindo aqui" ele a ameaçou. "Eu ja desejo, não estou aqui porque quero" Ela sorriu mostrando que não tinha medo dele. "Vai embora então!" Ele a soltou. "A porta da rua é a serventia da casa." Continuou sarcástico. "Convença Atena a me deixar ir que eu vou rapidinho" Ela rebate entrando no seu novo quarto e fechando a porta na cara de Kamus. "Cara chato!" Ela falou se distanciando da porta. Eu tava brincando, mais agora que ele me irritou eu vou mesmo la ela pensava.

Pirralha insuportável!! Kamus entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta com tanta força que as paredes tremeram. Quem ela pensa que é? Mimada, isso sim, uma pirralha mimada ele bufava de raiva.

_**Leah e Aiolia**_

"Então aqui é a toca do Leão!" Leah brincou quando ele lhe mostrou seu quarto. "Ta uma zona" ele falou disconcertado. "Então o que vocês fazem por diversão aqui?" Ela perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto. "Diversão… bem, agente vai para uma cidadezinha aqui perto" ele parou. "Eu posso ir la?" Leah perguntou com os olhos brilhando. "Acho que não, Atena falou para não sair do santuário" ele respondeu acabando com a alegria da garota. "Droga!" ela praticamente se jogou no sofá da sala. "Não vai ter nada pra fazer neste lugar." Ela falou ligando a TV. "Não vai ser tão ruim assim, Milo costuma fazer muitas festas aqui." O dourado tentou anima-la. "Quem é Milo, mesmo?" ela perguntou parando de mudar os canais e agora o fitava com um sorriso no rosto. "O cavaleiro de Escorpião, alto, cabelo comprido azul…" novamente Samanta tinha uma expressão triste. "Alia ta na casa dele" ela falou emburrada. Aiolia não entendia o porque da mudança de humor. "Alia é muito na dela e ele é festero…" ela tentou esclarecer, mas o cavaleiro não entendeu nada. "Vai ter muita briga naquela casa" ela simmplificou. "ela é acostumada a decdidir tudo e não gosta muito de barulho" ela voutou a atenção para a tv que passava uma competição de skatistas.

_**Samanta vs. Kanon**_

Na casa de Gêmeos, Samanta simplesmente ouvia as instruções de Saga. "Este é o seu quarto " Ele era simples, uma cama, uma escrivanhinha, um armario imbutido, nada mirabolante, extremamente sem graça na opinião da titãn. Nada que eu não possa resolverpensou a garota ao entrar no quarto. Ela olhou ao redor e depois para a porta onde Saga a fitava. "É legal." Ela falou não querendo ofender o cavaleiro e sorriu. "Bem, vou deixar você descansar, se precisar de mim estarei no quarto da esquerda e Kanon no da direita." Ele saiu fechando a porta. "Ok, hora do show!" Ela disse abrindo uma das malas e tirando o som da Apple (aqueles que você conecta o iPod) ligou na tomada em cima da escrivaninha e tambem tirou um laptop e colocou junto do som.

Algumas horas depois, ela ja havia decorado o quarto inteiro. As paredes que eram brancas estavam cobertas por posters de BMX e dezenas de fotos. Perto da escrivaninha havia uma caixa de joias e outros acessórios e embaixo da cama estavam as malas vazias. Samanta ja havia tomado banho, ela vestia uma Capri vermelha e uma blusa de alca preta e agora encontrava-se deitada na cama ouvindo musica, quando Saga bateu na porta. "A comida ta pronta" ele falou do lado de fora. Samanta desligou o som e abriu a porta rapidamente dado de cara com Saga. Mais um pouco e eles teriam se beijado. "Uou!" os dois recuaram rapidamente e meio sem jeito. "Vou chamar o Kanon" ele falou ainda sem jeito. Deixa que eu chamo" ela falou batendo na porta ao lado. "Kanon, a comida ta pronta" ela falou vendo Saga entrando na cozinha."Kanon?" ela bateu mais uma vez, mas não recebia resposta, assim que ela decidiu entrar.

Para o constrangimento da pobre brasileira, no mesmo momento que ela entrava no quarto, Kanon saia do banheiro com nada mais que uma toalha enrolada no cabelo. "A comida ta…" ela parou surpresa e virou-se de costa para o gêmeo. Kanon voltou para o banheiro contend o riso diante da expressao da garota. "O que você ta fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou tentando parecer irritado. "Desculpa, so vim te chamar pra comer" ela ia saindo do quarto estremamente constrangida. Kanon, malicioso não perdeu a deixa."Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa ter tanta pressa pra ficar comigo." Ele saia do banheiro vestido em um robe branco, com um sorriso malicioso e fitava a ruiva que estancara assim que ouviu o comentario dele.Quem ele pensa que é? ela havia esquecido completamente do constrangimeto e voltava-se para Kanon nada feliz. "Até parece que eu te quero, acorda pra vida garoto, que eu arrumo muito melhor" Ela falou fitando-o de cima a baixo com desden. "Vai se vestir que a comida ta pronta." Ela estava saindo do quarto quando Kanon resolveu atiçar mais ainda. "Por que você não me ajuda?" Perguntou com voz rouca mas por dentro estava contend o riso. A garota que tinha a pele clara agora estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ele tinha a impressão que ela iria arrancar sua cabeça fora. "Ai voce acordou, né!!" ela bateu a porta do quarto e foi para a cozinha bufando de raiva.

_**Maia e Shaka**_

"Chegamos" Dite falou batendo na porta da casa de Virgem e logo se ouviu passos dentro da casa. "Obrigada pela compania, rapazes"ela sorriu abraçando Shura e Afrodite. "De nada, se precisar de algo é so chamar" Shura se ofereceu. "Ola, Bem vinda a casa de Virgem" Shaka abriu a porta ja sabendo quem eram. Ele pegou as malas de Maia e fez sinal pra que ela o seguisse. "Aqui é a sala, e a cozinha" ele apontou para o aposento repleto de almofadas e uma mesa baixa estilo oriental. Ue, num tem TV nesse lugar? a morena de olhos verdes se perguntava olhando ao redor.

A casa inteira era bem simples, nada de technologia se via la, não tinha tv, nem computador. Maia mal tinha chegado lá e ja estava entediada. O que será que ele ta fazendo? ela se perguntava deitada na cama, com o seu laptop no colo. Vou ver ela deu um sorriso maroto e saiu do seu quarto a procura do cavaleiro. Ele parecia ser bem quieto, não falava muito, mas ela sentia que ele era uma boa pessoa, e sua intuição nunca errava.

"Onde ele pode estar?" ela se perguntava. Se precisar de mim estarei meditando ela lembrou-se do que o cavaleiro havia dito antes de deixa-la no quarto. "O jardim!" ela falou animada e saiu cantarolando. "UAU!" a garota deu um gritinho que alegria ao ver o belíssimo jardim. Shaka respirou fundo tentando voltar a sua meditação. Maia andava pelo jardim maravilhada, pássaros vinham até ela. Ela brincava com eles e dava risinhos, esquecendo-se completamente que o cavaleiro existia. Era como se ela fosse uma criancinha na Disney. Algum tempo se passou assim, até que frustrado o cavaleiro desistiu de meditar e se levantou. A garota que só agora notava a presença do cavaleiro sorriu. "Porque medita tanto?" ela perguntou ainda brincando com um dos pássaros que lhe trazia uma flor e a depositava no colo da morena. Shaka que abrira os olhos a tempo de ver a cena a fitava adimirado enquanto ela acariciava o pássarinho em seu colo. "Porque eu sou o homem mais proximo de deus." Ele falou vendo o pássaro se aconchegar no colo da menina. A titãn começõu a rir e ele ergueu a sobrancelha. "Desculpa" ela falou se controlando para não rir da cara do cavaleiro. "O que é tão engracado?" Ele perguntou se aproximando não muito feliz, afinal ela estava rindo da cara dele. O pássarinho que estava no colo dela se assustou com Shaka e se encolheu debaixo da mão de Maia."Está tudo bem, ele não vai te machucar" ela falava com o pássaro que subira na sua mão. Ela sorriu mas ao ver que Shaka esperava uma resposta, soltou um longo suspiro." Você deveria saber que entre humanos e deuses existem varias criaturas, pode até ser o 'homem' mais proximo, mais ainda é o ultimo da lista" Ela falou fitando o cavaleiro e depois o pássaro que voava para uma das árvores. "E qual seriam essas criaturas?" Shaka não acreditava em uma palavra do que ela falara. ultimo da lista, até parece ele pensou. Não se lembrava de haver escutado sobre tais criaturas, e se elas existissem, ele com certeza saberia delas. "Bem… tem humanos, ai vem os elementais…" ela mexia as mãos como se fossem degrais. Shaka não fazia a minima idéia do que ela falava então ela decidiu explicar. "Salamandras, ninfas, elfos e outros mais. Ai vem os guardiões dos deuses como as furias e os titãns, e so depois vem os deuses." Ela terminou. "Salamandras e Ninfas? Acho que você anda lendo mitos até demais" ele falou voltando para casa. "So porque você nunca os viu, não siguinifica que eles não existam" ela respondeu vendo o cavaleiro se retirar. "Acho que machuquei o ego dele" ela falou vendo o esquilo que se aproximava dela.

Finalmente, pensei que não ia acabar nunca. (O capitulo)

É que eu empaquei um pouco, tinha toda a história pronta so num tive tempo pra digitar.

Dite: Essas garotas tão pegando pesado, só a Rebecca que não implicou com ninguem.

Ali: (…Ainda)

Mu: Dei sorte D

Ali: (isso é o que você pensa)

Mu: como?

Ali: nada não 0.o'

Shura: Por que Maia tem que ficar com o Shaka, ele num quer ela lá. Ela pode ficar na minha casa!! (sorriso amarelo)

Ali: nope, ela fica em virgem.

Shura: (triste)

Dite: acho que foi amor a primeira vista.

Ali: ta mais pra segunda ou terceira… mas num é pra isso que nos estamos aqui.

Mu: tem razão! Gente mandem reviews!!

Dite: É isso mesmo, quando Ali recebe review ela fica feliz e num pega no nosso pé.

Shura: mandem bem muitas reviews pra ela deixar Maia ir la pra casa D

Ali: EPA Po para cum a palhaçada… pegar no pé… vocês ainda não me viram pegar no pé!

Anyways, mandem reviews pliiiiiiiiiiixxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

As duas ultimas garotas estão conhecendo as casas do santuário.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5

**Alia e Escorpião**

"Esta é a minha casa, Escorpião! A melhor casa do santuário" Milo piscou para Alia que fingui não notar. "Seu quarto sera o ultimo da direita. O banheiro é a porta da esquerda. Meu quarto quarto fica no fim do corredor caso esteja se sentindo só" Milo soltou uma de suas gracinhas mas Alia prefiriu iguinorar o comentario atrevido do escorpiõo. *Nossa como ela é séria… Não tem problema, em menos de um mês ela vai estar caindo aos meus pés!* ele pensava enquanto a brasileira desaparecia dentro do quarto. #Ninguem merece, o cara fai ficar dando em cima de mim o tempo todo. Atena fez isso de propósito!# Alia arrumava o seu quarto. * Ela não tira o óculos escuro nem dentro de casa, garota estranha.* Milo falava sozinho enquanto preparava o jantar. (O milagre, nesse dia porcos cruzaram o atlantico em direção a Grecia pois eles não criam que Milo estava cozinhando. =D)

**Ingrid e Aiolos**

"Entao seu irmão tambem é um cavaleiro?" Ingrid perguntou sentada a mesa da cozinha enquanto Aiolos preparava algo pra eles comerem. Ela ja havia arrumado seu quarto e como não tinha nada melhor pra fazer resolveu ver se descobria algo de interessante neste lugar. "Sim. É bom ter familia por perto" Ele disse de costas pra ela. "Fale por você mesmo" ela estremeceu ao lembrar de sua irmã mais nova. "Seu irmão é bonzinho, por isso" ela deduziu. "Você tem irmãos?" ele virou-se para a garota de cabelos quase brancos. "Sim, tenho uma irmã mais nova, e sinceramente, se tivesse que viver com ela eu morreria de uma baita de uma crise de nervos" Ingrid fez uma careta tão engraçada que Aiolos comecou a rir. "Ela deve ser uma pentelha" ele disse voltando a cozinhar. "Há quanto tempo que você não vê sua irmã?" ele perguntou pondo dois pratos na mesa. "Quase um ano." Ela respondeu. "Você não sente falta dela?" ela o ajudava a por os talheres e copos. "Agente se vê todo ano, sempre passamos umas duas semanas juntas " ela disse sentando-se de frente pra Aiolia que servia a comida. "So isso, por que tão pouco?" ele perguntou entre garfadas. "Mais que isso e a polícia vai ter que interfirir" ela sorria. "ummm… a comida ta boa" ela falou bebendo um pouco de vinho branco. "E seus pais?" ele perguntou. "Moram em Orlando com minha irmã, se bem que ela mal para em casa. Todas nós moravamos lá em algum ponto, assim que agente se conheceu" ela explicou. "Eu pensava que vocês eram Brasileiras." Ele falou um pouco confuso afinal elas estavam falando em português com o Deba. "Nós somos mas não moramos no Brasil, somos de estados diferentes até, nós nascemos lámas nos mudamos para EUA com nossas familias. E você de onde vem?" ela perguntou. "Sou de Atenas mesmo. Nesci e fui criado aqui" Ele respondeu. "E não sente vontade de viajar? Aqui parece ser tão, tão… " ela procurava uma palavra pra não dizer chato. "Quieto, não parece ter muito o que fazer" ela continuou, a ultima coisa que ela queria era ofender o cavaleiro. "De vez em quando agente viaja, mas já me acostumei aqui e nós até que ficamos ocupados por aqui" ele lembrou dos treinos pela manha.

O tempo foi passando, o verão agora dava lugar ao outono. Os cavaleiros ja se acostumavam com as garotas que passavam os dias na praia, no lago de aquário ou no bosque proximo ao santuário. Mu e Rebecca se davam super bem e por isso tinham que aguentar as indiretas das garotas e dos cavaleiros. Maia ainda conseguia tirar Shaka do sério, o que passou a ser o hobby dela nas horas em que estava em casa, para o desespero do cavaleiro de virgem. Samanta se dava bem com Saga mas quando Kanon entrava na historia era briga na certa. Aiolia e Leah se davam bem, ela adorava fazer o cavaleiro ficar desconcertado. Aiolos e Ingrid eram de lua. As vezes conversavam por horas mas tambem tinham dias que um não queria ver a cara do outro, especialmente quando não concordavam em algo. Milo não perdia a oportinidade de dar em cima de Alia que simplesmente o iguinorava. Kamus e Cayen não podiam compartilhar o mesmo aposento por mais de cinco minutos sem que o santuário tremesse. O mesmo se aplicava a MdM e Jasmin, especialmente quando ela iguinorava as ordens do cavaleiro, o que era bem comum. As meninas ficaram muito amigas de Deba e Dite pelo simples fato de eles não implicarem com elas. Atena estava sempre ocupada e nunca dava as caras a não ser que as meninas aprontassem algo muito absurdo.

"Cara, esse lugar é muito chato" Jasmin reclamava enquanto jogava pedrinhas no lago. "Ei, meninas porque agente não aproveita que os cavaleiros sairam e agente não usa a arena pra praticar um pouco" Maia falou brincando com um esquilo que viera para perto delas enquanto estavam sentadas na beira do lago de Aquario. "Gostei da ideia" Cayen deu um pulo da cadeira. "Vou buscar meu skate" Leah se levantou indo para a porta. "Agente de encontra na arena" Alia foi em direção a escorpião.

Casa de Leão

"Quem será? Os rapazes sairam e Leah não bate na porta." Aiolia falou consigo mesmo enquanto abria a porta. "Marin!? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele esperava qualquer um menos ela na sua porta, especialmente porque todos pensavam que ele havia saido junto com os outros. "Vim te ver, precisamos conversar" Ela disse entrando sem ser convidada. "Marin, nós não temos nada pra conversar, você terminou comigo, se lembra." Ele a seguiu até a sala. *Justo hoje que eu ia chamar Leah pra sair, droga!* Ele teria que se livrar dela antes que Leah voltasse. *Ela vai estragar tudo*. "Olia, eu estava errada, fui uma burra, eu te amo, por favor, me da mais uma chance" Ela tentou abraça-lo mais ele recuara, assim que ela se agarrou a sua camisa e ele continuava tentando afasta-la de si. "Marin, para, acabou!" Ele falou tentando se desvencilhar da sua ex-namorada. "Aiolia, eu preciso de você, por favor…" ela insistia. "Você não sente falta de mim?" ela se aproximava mais e Aiolia ja estava encurralado entre o sofá e ela. "Você é bonita e inteligente, você vai encontrar alguem…" ele tentou recuar mais um pouco e acabou caindo sentado no sofá. "Mais eu quero você, Olia." Ela aproveitou que ele estava sem poder sair e curvou-se apoiando suas mãos nas coxas do leonine deixando apenas centimetros de distancia entre suas bocas. "Eu sei que você sente falta" ela susurrou. "Marin, não…" ela o calou com um beijo e o abraçou pra que ele não se soltasse.

Klick, klick.

Aiolia empurrou Marin que caiu sentada no sofá ao lado dele. "Desculpa, eu.. eu não sabia que tinha alguem em casa" Leah estava vermelha de vergonha. "Eu não vou demorar" Ela praticamente correu para o quarto. *Caramba, onde eu enfio a minha cabeca!?* "Leah, espera!" Aiolia foi atrás dela há tempo de ter a porta fechada na sua cara. "Leah" ele entrou do quarto. Ela estava sentada no chão de costas para ele com uma caixa cheia de bolinhas de isopô. "Não é o que você tá pensando" ele estava desesperado, o que ela iria pensar dele? "Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar nada, ja estou saindo" Leah não o encarava aumentando o desespero do cavaleiro. Ela pegou o skate que estava dentro da caixa e saiu do quarto. "Droga" ele xingou baixinho vendo-a sair da casa. "Marin!" Ele gritou do corridor. A amazona se encolheu no sofá, ela conhecia esse tom de voz, ele estava irado. "Fora!" Ele abriu a porta da casa. "Mas, Olia…"ela tentou argumentar. "Nada de mais!" Ele não estava pra brincadeira, então ela desistiu. "DROGA!!!" Ele gritou em frustação ao voltar para o sofá. "O que eu faço agora?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"O que houve?" Alia perguntou ao ver a cara da amiga. "Que vergonha" Leah falou cobrindo o rosto. Alia ergueu uma sobrancelha, desde quando Leah tem vergonha de algo? "Eu entrei em casa com tudo, crente que o Aiolia não estava em casa." Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando apagar a cena da mente. "Ele estava com uma garota em casa" ela continuou. "Ele não tinha saido?" Alia perguntou tentando não rir da amiga. "Foi o que eu pensei… eu tava errada. QUE VERGONHA!!!!" ela falava mais vermelha ainda. Alia abraçou a amiga. "Num esquenta não, não é como se você tivesse pego eles no ato." Alia tentou consolar. "Ela nem é tão bonita assim, que mau gosto, tenho certeza que ele arruma melhor." Leah fez um careta de nojo. "Sou mais eu!" ela impinava o nariz esquecendo do mico de antes. "Deixa ele em paz! Você pode conseguir qualque cara, ela não! " Alia disse se aproximando das outras. "Quem é aquela?" Samanta perguntou apontando para a mulher que descia as escadarias. "Oi pra você tambem!" Leah replicou iguinorando a pergunta, o que deixou as outras mais curiosas ainda. "Namorada do Aiolia" Alia disse sem se importar. "ELE TEM NAMORADA??" Todas perguntaram de uma vez só. "Tem" Leah respondeu nada feliz. "Ixi, alguem ta com ciúmes!" Rebecca brincou. "Não estou nada!" Leah na mesma hora replicou. "Só acho que é um desperdicio de homem." Ela falou indo sentar na arquibancada. "Em outras palavras…" Cayen resolveu aticar. "Ta com ciúmes, ta com ciúmes, ta com ciúmes…." Todas comecaram a cantar. "Deixa ela em paz, gente" Alia tentou ajudar a amiga. "Porque o Milo tambem tem namorada?" Igrid perguntou. "Queria eu, assim ele me deixava em paz." Alia levantava as mãos para o céu. "Narciso é humilde comparado com esse cara." Ela sentou-se ao lado de Leah. "Acho que Atena fez isso de propósito" ela apoiava o queixo nas mãos. "Que nada, até que é divertido" Jasmin pensou nas brigas com MdM. "É o Amor… que mexe com minha cabeça e me deixa assiiiiiiim!!!!" Samanta começou a cantar, seguida por Ingrid e Cayen. "Eu ein, caranquejo só presta cozido e muito bem temperado!" Ela brincou. "Mas vocês estão perdendo o fóco aqui gente" Cayen chamou a atenção das garotas e olhou para Rebecca que estava sentada junto de Alia. "Quando é o casamento, Becca? Você vai convidar agente,né?" Cayen pegou na mão de Rebecca que ja tinha passado do vermelho há muito tempo. "Eu quero ser a dama de honra!" Samanta levanta a mão. "Epa, pode parar com isso… a dama de honra sou eu!" foi a vez de Maia zuar com a pobre coitada. "Num vem não, tenho certeza que você é o proxima a se casar" Samanta indagou. "Eu ein, sai pra lá, o cara passa o dia todo fazendo nada(meditando). Fora que ele se acha. 'Eu sou o homem mais proximo de deus'" Maia falou a ultima frase de olhos fechados e séria, imitando Shaka. O que resultou na risada geral. "Ta vendo, você já está igualzinha a ele até." Rebecca brincou. "Vai ser a munher mais proxima de dues. hihihi" Samanta continuou. "Ninguem merece" Alia sacudia a cabeça. "Gente, agente vai andar de skate ou não?" Leah perguntou. *Afinal, não paguei esse mico pra nada!* Ela pensou. "Certo" Cayen falou indo para o centro da arena que era de terra. Um brilho marrom a envolvia e de repente a arena que era plana comecou a tomar a forma de uma pista de skate com direito a degrais dos lados e tudo.

As meninas se dividiram em grupos. Alia, Maia, Samanta e Jasmin andavam de patins e Leah, Ingrid, Cayen e Rebecca andavam de Skate. A pista ocupava a arena inteira que foi dividida na metade para os dois grupos que faziam manobras vistas somente em campeonatos profissionais. Aiolia que havia decidido procurar Leah e se explicar parou admirado na porta da casa de Leão, assim como os outros cavaleiros que voltavam da cidade. "Eu não sabia que elas eram tão boas assim" Deba falou quebrando o silêncio que pairava sobre os cavaleiros há alguns minutos. "Você sabia que elas sabiam fazer isso?" Milo perguntou apontando para Alia que acabara de dar uma pirueta no ar antes de descer na pista. "E, vocês não sabiam?" Afrodite falou para o espanto dos outros. Até Shaka havia aberto os olhos para ver do que os outros falavam. "Vou assistir" Shura falou andando em direção as arquibancadas e foi seguido pelos outros que as olhavam surpresos. Eles mal piscavam. Samanta foi a primeira a parar para descansar. Sua blusa vermelha agora era vinho devido ao sour, ela iguinorou os olhares que recebia e sentou-se entre Saga e Deba com uma garrafa de agua que estava no kooler. "E ai?" ele perguntou entre goles. "Melhor que nos videos, se bem que eu nunca vi você andando de skate antes" Deba respondeu. "Eu so compito em motocross, isso ai eu faço por diversão." Ela falou deixando Saga ainda mais surpreso. "Você nunca disse que competia" Kanon falou. "Você nunca perguntou" ela respondeu irritando Kanon. "Claro, essa é uma das perguntas mais comuns a se fazer pra uma pessoa." Ele foi sarcastico. "Quem precisa saber quem eu sou e o que eu faço, ja sabe. Nós não ficamos espalhando por ai, mesmo porque seria um inferno" ela replicou. "Então quem hóspeda você não importa?" Ele não iria perder essa briga. "Se quisessem saber o que eu faço teriam me perguntado como o Deba e o Dite. Mas me diga, que diferença faz, eu saber andar de skate ou não, no que isso te afeta?" Samanta perdera a paciência e vendo que Kanon não tinha uma resposta pra dar, pegou seu skate e voltou para a pista. "Você tem que parar de implicar com ela, Kanon" Saga falou assistindo-a voltar a pista. "Nem vem, você estava pensando o mesmo que eu." Kanon replicou de mal humor, odiava perder uma discurção. "Ela está certa, nós nunca perguntamos o que faziam antes de virem para cá" Mu falou sem tirar os olhos das garotas.

Espero que tenham gostado, dei uma adiantada por que se não, não iria sair do lugar nunca.

Mandem reviews.

Ali: Engraçado, eles nem notaram o que as meninas fizeram com a arena de treinamento... ainda.

Cavaleiros: 0.0'


End file.
